


there for him

by hamiltone



Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, a bit of violence, injuries, where ian isnt an abusive sack o' shit to ruben and theyre happy and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltone/pseuds/hamiltone
Summary: ruben'd never really been able to fully trust a soul, to count on them. they all seemed untrustworthy in his eyes, ones who would turn on him behind his back.however, he'd realized that ian was different. he was there for him, through thick and thin. he wished he and ian could stay together forever, watch as the stars shone and illuminated his beautiful blue eyes in the moonlight. but jason... he'd find out. he surely wouldn't be alright with this; ruben being in a relationship with his mortal enemy. jason always had to get in the way; didn't he?





	

12:36 AM

“Ruben! The hell happened?!” Ian shouted, storming over and looking over Ruben’s battered self.

His forehead had a thin sheet of blood dripping down it, a large, narrow slit just below his hairline. His lip was dotted with bits of crimson, and he sported a black eye. Other cuts and bruises were scattered across his body, and he had a large gash on his chest, shirt nearly completely unbuttoned and revealing his chest. 

Ian stood, mesmerized. 

He'd never seen Ruben like this; this much skin showing. 

He definitely wasn't thinking about kissing bruises onto it. Nope. Definitely not.

“Some guy wanted drugs, I said no, he tried to kiss me, I told him to fuck himself, he backed me into an alley, I escaped the most unscathed I could,” Ruben explained nonchalantly, though obviously in pain and exhausted. He looked like he could pass out into Ian's arms.

Not that Ian’d mind carrying the smaller Doctor back to the room, watching as his worrying creases disappeared and he cuddled into Ian. 

“No,” he thought. “Don't think about that. Ruben’s just a tool. Use him Til he rusts; throw him in the dump.”

“We need to patch you up; now. You look like a bloody Niagara Falls,” Ian urged, attempting to keep his chill attitude. 

“M’fine,” Ruben muttered before suddenly swaying and collapsing to the ground as he went into a coughing fit, Ian catching him swiftly. The coughing eventually subsided, Ruben nearly falling unconscious during it. 

Ian pulled him up to the ground and helped him from his doorstep to the couch, letting him get into a comfortable position before lecturing him. 

“Look, Rubes; we may not be friends, but I care about you,” Ian admitted, quickly growing flustered and attempting to clear up the awkward air. “You can't go around getting yourself hurt like this. Plus, you're the only one who can make that goddamn kill drug, and if you die, I'm pretty fucked.”

“Thanks. For caring. And for using me.”

The two laughed, situation quickly growing awkward. Ian shuffled towards the bathroom.

“I'm gonna grab some disinfectant and stuff. You know where Jason keeps it? Never have to use more than a bandaid, usually.”

“Bathroom closet, third shelf, right side,” Ruben responded, knowing the entire house like the back of his hand and being unsure whether that was good or bad. 

A moment later, Ian returned with a plethora of medical supplies, dropping them onto the coffee table. He took a needle, thread, a bottle of disinfectant, a cloth, and numbing cream, sighing. He cleaned Ruben's head, arm, and chest, attempting not to pull Ruben into a hug as he squirmed and flinched from the stinging disinfectant. 

After this, he seemed to ignore the numbing cream, going straight for the needle and thread.

“This might hurt a bit.”

“I thought you had numbing cream with you.”

“No time for that. We need to get this cleaned up ASAP. Now, don't blame me if this hurts like a bitch.”

At this, Ian strung the needle and thread through Ruben's chest, watching sympathetically as Ruben bit back a yell and attempted not to pass out right then and there. He could see tears; tears of pain welled in the corners of Ruben's eyes as he began to shake ever so slightly in a mixture of cold and pain.

After what seemed like forever, Ian finished his chest, head, and arm, Ruben barely conscious on the couch due to utter exhaustion. His face remain twisted in pain, Ian's too-big sweatshirt now thrown over him messily. He practically swam in it, and Ian would be lying if he denied that Ruben looked adorable in it. 

Ian poked Ruben, whose eyes were just beginning to flutter shut.

“Hey. You wanna sleep here or, y’know, have me drive you home or some shit?”

“Here's fine,” Ruben murmured, barely comprehending the question.

“Whatever,” Ian responded, tossing a blanket to Ruben from the ottoman and trotting off to the bedroom. 

As he lay awake in bed, the only thing on his mind was Ruben. 

-

2:53 AM

“... Ian?” 

Ruben stood in the doorway of the bedroom, blanket draped around his shoulders as he continued to shiver slightly, shaken by the contents of the dream that had just occurred. He saw a figure rise from the bed, sludging over to Ruben and rubbing his head as he flicked on the lamp. 

“Ruben?” Ian asked, confused. “Why're you-”

“Nightmares.”

“Oh.”

Ian shifted in his spot slightly, watching as Ruben clutched his sides uncomfortably. Ian sighed.

“You wanna sleep in here, don't you?” Ian assumed, not noticing the awkwardness that would shortly ensue.

“... I- I just-”

“Come in.”

A moment later, Ian and Ruben were sat on the bed, Ruben’s expression still panicked as Ian interrogated him.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I…” Ruben paused. “I'm scared.”

“Why?”

“I- I don't know. I'm- I just- Ian, would you ever kill me?”

Ian raised an eyebrow at the question, seeming confused to why Ruben would speculate such a thing. “No.”

“Okay. I just… I don't know, it's dumb, I'm just afraid that this whole you and Jason thing and the kill drug will get out of control and you'll both turn on me and then you'll go after my family and then after me and I won't be able to do anything because I'm small and short and useless and can't fight back-”

“Ruben. Hey, Ruben, listen,” Ian urged, Ruben snapping out of his worrisome trance. He hadn't even realized the tears streaming down his face until now. “I'm never gonna do any of that. I promise. Hey. Hey- come here.”

Ian pulled Ruben into a hug, Ruben letting tears roll down his cheeks as he grasped onto Ian for dear life. Ian wanted nothing more than to kiss him; to kiss his golden skin and glossy jet black hair-

With adrenaline pumping in the moment, Ian decided to do the formerly unthinkable. 

“Ruben?”

“Yea-”

Ian crushed his lips against Ruben's, who was taken aback before returning the gesture. The sensation felt new, warm, real, something Ruben had never truly experienced until now. A fluttering began in his gut, one he could only label as love. Ian’s hand found his way into Ruben's hair, and carded its fingers through it softly. 

They pulled away after a moment, both smiling. Ian’d been in many fake romances, all feeling forced and like a way of ridding his emotions for a night. But Ruben… he was different. He was special.

“Hey, Ruben?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I like you. A lot. Like, “I’d fuck you’ like you.”

Ruben smiled, the smirk accented with blush making Ian's heart skip a beat.

“I think I do, too.”

“Great.”

Ian tackled Ruben on the bed, Ruben laughing as Ian tugged down the collar of the oversized sweatshirt he'd given Ruben and trailed small shapes on his collarbone skin softly with his lips. Ruben blushed cherry red, Ian beginning to slip a hand under Ruben's shirt and move it down to his buckle as he pulled off the smaller man’s sweatshirt. However, Ruben noticed, eyes widening.

“Ian Price, I swear-”

“What?” Ian raised an eyebrow, beginning to undo the buckle. After a moment, he noticed Ruben's face gradually becoming more serious and pulled back the hand. “Okay, okay, fine. Makeout and cuddle session instead.”

Ian kissed him again, smiling as Ruben kissed back and turned them both from a tackling position to side-to-side. Ruben wrapped his arms around Ian's neck as they continued to kiss, pulling back after a few moments. Ruben rested his head against Ian's chest, smiling contently as Ian wrapped an arm around his torso.

They felt as if they could stay like this forever; like nothing could set them apart. 

Ruben'd never really been able to fully trust a soul, to count on them. They all seemed untrustworthy in his eyes, ones who would turn on him behind his back.

However, he'd realized that Ian was different. He was there for him, through thick and thin. He wished he and Ian could stay together forever, watch as the stars shone and illuminated his beautiful blue eyes in the moonlight. But Jason... he'd find out. He surely wouldn't be alright with this; Ruben being in a relationship with his mortal enemy. 

Jason always had to get in the way; didn't he?


End file.
